An x-ray diagnostics device of this type known from DE 100 37 735 A1 is shown for instance in FIG. 1, which comprises a C-arm 2 which is mounted in a rotatable manner on a stand 1, an x-ray emitter 3 and an x-ray image detector 4 being disposed on the ends of said C-arm.
Floor and/ceiling tripods can also be used instead of the stand 1 shown. The C-arm 2 can also be replaced by a so-called electronic C-arm 2, which effects an electronic coupling of the x-ray emitter 3 and the x-ray image detector 4.
The x-ray image detector 4 can be rectangular or square flat semiconductor detector, which is preferably made of amorphous silicon (aSi).
A patient support table 5 for accommodating a patient to be examined is located in the radiation path of the x-ray emitter 3.